


Together Forvever

by Ignie



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignie/pseuds/Ignie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle avait été forte, elle ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments, pas devant Garry. Pas devant lui. Elle avait tout encaissé, elle pouvait montré sa force, il était là, il était là pour la protéger. Mais maintenant? Il lui restait qui? Qui?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forvever

**Author's Note:**

> Une version moins édulcoré de mon autre One shot "Gather, Forever"! Encore une fois, le jeu ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de Kouri. Enjoy!

_C'était fini, enfin._

Ib regarda les derniers lambeaux du portrait de Mary partir en cendres, de même que celle qui avait été son amie.

Elle l'avait été, oui. Elle lui avait même dit qu'elle pourrait être sœur.

_Être ensemble, pour toujours._

Cette idée, en premier lieu, n'avait pas déplu à Ib. Elle était une enfant unique, et parfois, elle se sentait plutôt seule chez elle. Avoir une sœur comme Mary, au début, cette idée lui aurait plu. Mais, là, elle ne ressentait qu'un seul sentiment sur celle qui avait été son amie, presque sa sœur.

_De la haine, rien que de la haine._

Pourquoi est-elle devenue si bizarre d'un coup? Pourquoi, elle s'est senti bizarre? Elle est parti, puis à commencer à détruire une tête de mannequin avec son couteau de peinture... Puis, elle a voulu la tuer après... Pourquoi?

Pourquoi était-elle devenue si méchante, alors que juste avant, elle voulait être sa sœur? Elle voulait qu'elles soient ensembles, pour toujours.

Mais Mary ne voulait que d'Ib comme sœur. Mais il n'y avait pas qu' Ib dans ce monde de folie.

_Il y avait Garry._

Et Mary ne voulait pas de grand frère, surtout qu'Ib le préférais à elle. Garry était son préféré, mais elle, elle voulait la seule, la seule à qui Ib sourirait, une fois qu'ils seraient sorti. Et pour sortir.... il fallait qu'elle prenne la place de quelqu'un...

_De lui._

Alors, Mary avait imaginé un plan. Elle a attendu qu'Ib et Garry viennent tous les deux dans le monde du cahier à dessin, elle les a cherché, et a fini par les retrouver tous les deux, penchés devant un coffre à jouet. Alors, elle les as poussé tous les deux.

Elle a eu peur au début, peur qu'Ib ne se fasse mal en tombant. Mais non, sa rose rouge avait juste perdu des pétales, mais elle allait bien. Alors, Mary a pris sa rose et a eu une autre idée. Elle est resté là, la rose d'Ib dans la main et les a attendu. Puis, Garry s'est énervé, il lui a dit de lui rendre la rose d'Ib. Donc, elle a dit qu'elle ne la rendrait qu'à une seule condition.

_Si Garry lui donnait la sienne._

Alors, comme il aimait Ib, il lui a donné. Alors, elle est partie, en rendant la rose à Ib. Une fois seule, lentement, méthodiquement, elle arracha une par une, en marchant vers sa chambre, les pétales de la rose bleue de Garry. Elle chantonnait « Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas... ». Elle était tellement heureuse, il allait partir, à jamais.

_Et elles seraient ensemble avec Ib, pour toujours._

Ib, sans un mot, partit de la chambre de Mary et retourna dans le couloir. Elle aurait pus prendre l'autre, il y aurait eu un couloir noir, et... Un tableau, un tableau qui l'aurait ramené chez elle, avec ses parents, dans son monde.

_Non._

Elle voulait retourner le voir avant, lui rendre sa rose, il lui avait dit, il se reposait, c'est tout. Il serait en forme, et ensuite, ils repartiraient ensemble!

_Il lui avait promis._

Elle est revenue dans la couloir où elle avait laissé son amie, elle s'approcha de son corps immobile, et s'assit entre ses jambes.

-Garry? Garry? Garry, réveille-toi!

Aucune réponse.

-Garry? C...c'est fini, j'ai tué Mary! Elle ne nous ne fera plus de mal!

Rien.

-Garry? Tu dors hein? Ou tu me fais une blague? Regarde, j'ai réussi à récupérer ta ro...

Ses deux yeux s'écarquillèrent en même temps qu'elle leva la rose de son ami.   
La belle rose, avant couverte de magnifiques pétales bleus, il ne restait rien. Il ne restait que le tige cassée.

Alors, Ib ne tint plus.   
Elle avait été forte, elle ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments, pas devant Garry. Pas devant lui. Elle avait tout encaissé, elle pouvait montré sa force, il était là, il était là pour la protéger. Mais maintenant? Il lui restait qui? 

_Qui?_

Elle se mit à pleurer. Son seul, son unique ami, on lui avait volé. On lui avait tout pris. Pourquoi alors retourner chez elle sans lui? Lui avec qui elle avait tout affronté.

Alors, elle se posé sur la poitrine froide de Garry et, lentement, enleva une a une les pétales de sa rose. Et lentement, elle se mit à chantonner:

«  _ Il m'aime. »  _ Une pétale.

_ « il ne m'aime pas. »  _ Deux pétales.

_ « Il m'aime. »  _ trois pétales.

_ « Il ne m'aime pas. »  _ Quatre pétales.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour essuyé ses yeux embués de larmes et regarda la dernière pétale de sa rose, elle jeta un dernier regard à Garry, avant de dire, arrachant son ultime souffle de vie:

«  _ Il m'aime ». _

\---

Une jeune femme, tout de rouge vêtue contemplait les différents tableaux de la galerie d'art avec son mari. Une des peinture cependant, attira son attention plus que les autres.

-Chéri, dit elle, viens voir.

Son mari s'exécuta, et une fois à ses cotés, elle dit:

-regarde ce tableau comme il est bien exécuté! Les couleurs, tout offre une atmosphère triste, je ne saurais dire pourquoi...

-C'est surement à cause des couleurs froides regarde, ce jeune homme à beaucoup de bleu, comme sa rose...

-Oui, mais... Pourquoi alors mettre une fille toute de rouge vêtue? Je veux dire, c'est une couleur chaude...  
-Allons chérie, Guertena était un peintre mystérieux, il avait surement une raison....

-Oui, c'est surement que la fille m'a fait penser à quelqu'un... mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

Les deux adultes repartirent, délaissant la tableau, en dessous duquel il était écrit:

«  _ Together Forever ». _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fini~! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir! :)


End file.
